Madrugada no Burrow
by la kariin
Summary: As madrugadas no Burrow.Os gêmeos estavam crescendo.Um Weasley é pouco, dois é bom, sete é excelente!E 9 é melhor ainda.Bem, na realidade 10 se o vampiro contar como parte da família...Slash.Sexo Explícito.Twincest insinuado.Fic escrita para o W Fest/PSF.


**Nome da fic****let**: Madrugada no Burrow ou Quando (e porquê) os gêmeos tiveram a idéia das orelhas extensíveis.

**Autor:** Carine

**Pares**: Família Weasley

**Censura:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Comédia

**Spoilers**: nenhum

**Avisos ou Alertas:** incesto

**Resumo:** As madrugadas no Burrow. Os gêmeos estavam crescendo.

**Agradecimentos:** Inspiração, olá mamãe.

**Desafio**** ou Tabela do Mdsquad:** Um Weasley é pouco, dois é bom, sete é excelente! E NOVE é melhor ainda... Bem, na realidade DEZ se o vampiro contar como parte da família...O.o

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, eu não ganho nada além do prazer em escrever sobre ruivos...sardas...muitas sardas! E safadezas, é claro.

Fred e George estavam crescendo. Impossíveis. Molly tinha mais trabalho vigiando os dois do que tivera com todos os outros filhos juntos. foi quando os cabelos dela e de Arthur começaram a embranquecer. Eles estavam particularmente felizes e aliviados porque no ano seguinte os gêmeos iriam para Hogwarts. Finalmente. E também porque a família estava toda reunida novamente.

Bill veio do Egito para o feriado de fim de ano. Ele estava fazendo uma carreira sólida como desfazedor de feitiços.

Charlie estava no último ano e havia decido continuar seus estudos na Romênia. Dumbledore o recomendou para um estágio remunerado no santuário de Dragões.

Percy parecia querer seguir os passos dos irmãos. Era bom aluno e seria monitor facilmente, como Charlie e Bill. Apesar de quieto tinha um gênio intragável. Sempre mau humorado. Assim que Charlie se formasse, Molly iria separá-lo de seu Roniquinho, antes que ele fosse transfigurado em um besouro ou coisa pior.

Na noite de Natal os gêmeos pareciam mais elétricos que de costume. Arthur e Molly sentiram que algo iria acontecer. Molly ainda ralhou com eles por espalharem tanto visgo em casa. Estava quase impossível de andar sem ter que beijar alguém. O que eles não perceberam foram os olhares cúmplices e carinhosos entre Bill e Charlie. Não perceberam que a cada vez que um deles ficava preso no visgo o outro sempre estava próximo para socorrer o outro. Isso de maneira alguma passou desapercebido dos gêmeos. Nem de um mau humorado Percy.

Molly mandou todos para a cama à uma da manhã e foi conferir todos os seus rebentos acomodados em suas camas. Arthur sorriu quando viu que finalmente todos subiram e pegou a mulher no colo levando-a para o quarto.

- Fred?

- George?

Fred pulou da cama e se jogou em cima de George.

- Eles vão fazer!

- Coisas?

- Vamos esperar um pouco...

- E vamos ver!

- Mamãe e papai?

- Também!

- Também?

- George seu tapado! Bill e Charlie!

- Eles tavam passando no visgo toda hora...

- Mas só quando um tava perto...

- Do outro! Eu vi!

- E se o Roniquinho estiver dormindo...

- O Percy também vai fazer aquilo com o piu-piu dele...

- Eu tentei fazer mais não consegui...

- O nosso é muito pequeno ainda e...

- Não tem pelos...

- Ainda!

- Pronto Fred?

- Sempre!

O quarto dos gêmeos ficava no terceiro andar, logo acima do quarto de Ginny e ao lado do quarto de Rony e Percy. Eles se agacharam silenciosamente junto ao vão da porta. Ainda bem que a mãe mantinha uma iluminação suave nas escadas caso alguém acordasse à noite. Rony roncava tão suavemente quanto era possível alguém roncar. O que não atrapalhava Percy. Somente o irritava profundamente. Talvez pelo barulho que o irmão menor fazia, ele tenha descoberto um modo de relaxar e tentar dormir. Os gêmeos puderam ver Percy jogado na cama sem a calça do pijama de bolinhas verdes. Viram a silhueta das suas mãos subindo e descendo cada vez mais rápido, até que...

- Ele vai...

- Espirrar no piu-piu!

Os gêmeos contiveram o riso, enquanto Percy puxava uma toalhinha de baixo do travesseiro e se limpava rapidamente. Com um pulo ele vestiu o pijama e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas.

- Vamos George!

- Bill e Charlie?

- Claro! Papai e mamãe demoram…

- Muito!

- George, e se a gente pegar aquela toalhinha...

- E colocar pó de fada dormente...

- Ou essência de erva dormideira...

Mais uma vez, as gargalhadas foram abafadas. Percy teria uma bela surpresa no dia seguinte.

Os gêmeos subiram um andar pelas débeis escadas, tentando não fazer nenhum ruído. O quarto dos irmãos mais velhos estava trancado. Porém haviam frestas entre a porta e o batente. Fred e George posicionaram-se um de cada lado para poder ver melhor. No quarto, haviam pequenas velas flutuantes em torno da cama de Bill. Charlie segurava a cabeceira da cama com força, enquanto Bill parecia fazer algo no seu traseiro.

- Fred! Tá sentindo?

- Parece cheiro de...

- Flor...

- Rosas!

- É isso!

- Shiiiiii!

- Olha! Ele vai enfiar o piu-piu...

- No Charlie...

- Mas não é na onde a gente...

- É lá mesmo...

- Merlin! Deve doer... Olha cara dele!

- O piu-piu do Bill é muito...

- Grande e...

- Grosso!

- Ele pegou o piu-piu do Charlie e tá...

- Fazendo igual ao...

- Percy faz!

- Então não...

- Dói...

- O do Charlie também é grande...

- Mas não é tão grosso...

Os meninos ouviram os gemidos dos irmãos mais velhos ficarem mais altos à medida que Bill aumentava o ritmo.

- George...

- Shiiiiii!

- George...

- Que foi?

- O meu piu-piu...

- Hein?!

- Meu piu-piu...

George aproximou-se do irmão. Fred tinha um olhar assustado para o meio de suas pernas.

- Que foi Fred? Tá doendo?

- Não! Tá duro!

- Duro?!

- Humm... É bom... quente...

George olhou meio incrédulo quando o irmão puxou a calça do pijama e exibiu sua pequena ereção. Instantaneamente levou a mão para tocá-lo. Fred gemeu ao sentir a mão gelado do irmão.

- Ai! Sua mão tá gelada! Ihhh...

- Ficou mole...

- É...

- Não fica triste...

- É...

- Vamos olhar eles! Vem!

Os dois tomaram seus lugares nas frestas da porta estreita a tempo de ver um gemido mais longo de Charlie, seguido de algo murmurado por Bill. Os dois mais velhos desabaram ofegantes sobre a cama. Bill virou Charlie para si e o cobriu de beijos delicados e algumas palavras murmuradas.

- Fred, eu queria escutar o que eles estão falando...

- Se a gente pudesse botar...

- Só a orelha mais perto...

- Ia escutar sem...

- Ser visto!

- Não existe algo assim...

- Não... nenhum feitiço...

- Não ainda George!

- Mas o que tanto eles falam tão baixinho?

- O Bill tá perguntando se doeu...

- Pode ser, ele tá esfregando a bunda do Charlie ainda...

- Então dói!

- Mas ele fez cara de que gostou!

- Acho que quando ele espirra pelo piu-piu é porque gostou.

- Deve ser mesmo, pela cara feliz que o Percy faz...

- Ele sorri...

- É mesmo!

- Vamos George!

- Será que a mamãe e o papai ainda tão fazendo?

- Eles demoram mais... Lembra da outra vez?

- A gente ficou um tempão na porta...

- Eles ficaram rolando na cama...

- Toda vida. O piu-piu do papai demorou a ficar duro...

- Se a mamãe fosse magra que nem o Charlie, ele ficava duro logo...

- Você acha, Fred?

- Claro George! Pensa bem! O Charlie é todo magro...

- Não sei... É, ele é muito bonito...

Os gêmeos subiram mais os poucos degraus que separava o quarto dos irmãos mais velhos do quarto dos pais.

A porta estava trancada e não haviam frestas laterais. Porém, como bons investigadores que eram, sabiam que a porta era muito baixa no topo. Ficava um grande vão entre o batente e a parte superior da porta. Havia um aparador velho na parede oposta à porta. Extremamente conveniente, por sinal. Com o máximo de cuidado e com toda a experiência adquirida em investigações anteriores, os meninos colocaram o aparador encostado à porta. Como o dito móvel era meio capenga, George tirou uma meia e calçou o pé mais curto do aparador. Subiram silenciosamente no precário aparador.

- Olha Fred!

- O papai já tá duro!

Ver os pais naquela situação, não era novidade para os garotos. Há um bom tempo já haviam percebido que os pais faziam coisas... Sempre aos sábados e datas especiais. Mas nada poderia prepará-los para ver o pai de pé completamente duro e a sua mãe ajoelhada diante dele.

- George! Ela vai...

- Comer o piu-piu do papai!

- Coitado!

Os meninos ficaram espantados com a cena.

- Uai...

- Fred, ela não tá mordendo...

- Ela tá lambendo, George!

Enfim, aquilo era uma grande descoberta.

- Mas porque ela tá fazendo... isso?

- Ele tá segurando a cabeça dela...

- Deve ser pra parar!

- Ela tá engolindo o pobre!

- Eu nunca que vou deixar fazerem isso comigo!

- É! É nojento!

- Mas ele tá gostando...

- Pelo jeito que tá sorrindo...

- Ela parou! Tá lambendo os beiços!

- Olha cara engraçada dela...

Os meninos abafaram os risos mais uma vez ao vez a mãe sorrindo e se jogando na cama, chamando o marido.

- Mas ele não ficou mole...

- Nem espirrou!

- Imagina espirrar aquele negócio na boca dela!

- Merlin!

- Eca!

Mais risos...

- George! Porque a mamãe não tem piu-piu?

- Por que ela é mulher seu burro!

- Mas seria mais bonito...

George rolou os olhinhos e concentrou-se na cena que seus pais ofereciam.

- Fred o que ela tá fazendo agora?

- A pergunta é o que ele vai fazer...

- Ele tá...

- Ele tá mesmo!

- Fred! Ele tá lambendo a perereca da mamãe!

- Eca!

- Isso é muito nojento...

- Mas ela parece que tá gostando... Olha a cara dela!

- De safada!

- Parece que ela tá gritando!

- É, ela escancarou a boca!

Os dois quase caíram tentando conter o riso. O aparador balançou perigosamente. Após um enorme esforço para segurar as gargalhadas e manter o equilíbrio no pobre aparador, eles voltaram à observação.

Arthur estava em cima de Molly e a estocava firmemente, quando enfiou o rosto em seus seios.

- Ah! Ele vai sufocar nos peitões da mamãe!

- Fred temos que fazer alguma coisa!

- Ela tá segurando a cabeça dele!

- Ela vai matá-lo!

- Mas ele não parou de mexer...

Com base nas inúmeras observações anteriores, Fred suspirou.

- George, já deve tá acabando...

- É ele tá indo mais rápido agora.

- Tô com sono...

- E ele não sufocou...

- Graças a Merlin! Vamos dormir?

Antes que pudessem descer do frágil aparador, ouviram um barulho vindo do sótão. Molly e Arthur pareceram não perceber nada.

- George o que foi isso?

- Parece que veio do sótão!

O barulho ritmado lembrava alguém batendo na madeira.

- É o Edward, George!

- Mas o que ele tá arrumando?

- Vamos ver!

- Mas você num tá com sono?

- Só uma espiadinha... dá pra agüentar!

Os meninos desceram do aparador e o recolocaram na parede defronte à porta. Depois de George calçar sua meia, subiram o último lance de escadas. Aquele trecho era o mais perigoso porque a escada balançava e rangia por mais cuidado que tomassem. Não se importaram com o barulho porque sabiam que os pais não poderiam escutá-los, eles sempre lançavam um feitiço silenciador, assim como não eram ouvidos, não podiam ouvir nada também.

No sótão não tinha porta, só um portão de ripas de madeira. Ali estava muito escuro, mas os meninos puderam distinguir a silhueta magra do vampiro. Nu. A pele extremamente pálida parecia brilhar na escuridão, enquanto Edward arremetia vigorosamente os quadris contra um pequeno pedaço de madeira com um buraquinho no centro.

- George, ele tá peladão!

- Mas o que ele tá fazendo?

- Ele tá fazendo na madeira...

- Vampiros também fazem coisas?

- Ele tá com a língua de fora!

- Deve dar sede então quando os vampiros fazem.

- Aquilo machuca! Ele pode até gostar mas...

- Vampiros não sentem dor!

- Se eles não sentem dor, não sentem prazer...

- É...

- Então por que ele faz?

- Se não sente?

O vampiro ofegava escandalosamente e não parecia ter notado a presença dos meninos.

- Fred ele pode ficar zangado se ver a gente...

- Ele é meio cego e quase surdo, nunca vai perceber a gente aqui!

- Engraçado ele mete rápido e depois faz devagar...

- Acho que cada um faz como gosta.

- O Bill faz rápido, né?!

- E o Charlie gosta...

- O papai começa devagar e depois vai aumentando a velocidade.

- Mas a mamãe parece que só grita quando ele vai rápido.

- É...não dá pra saber direito quando ela grita...

- Com o silenciador, não! Mas quando a gente crescer vamos...

- Inventar umas orelhas mágicas!

- É!

- E vamos escutar tudo que eles cochicham...

- É!

- Fred vamos embora? Agora quem tá com sono sou eu...

- Espera! Quero ver o Edward espirrar pelo piu-piu...

Os meninos continuam em seus postos de observação e puderam ver o vampirando acelerando seus movimentos até começar a guinchar.

- Merlin! Ele parece um porquinho!

- Olha George, o espirro dele é vermelho!

- Só podia ser...

- Bora George!

Os gêmeos desceram novamente as escadas cuidando em não fazer nenhum baralho.

Eles se deitaram em silêncio. Haviam visto muitas novidades e suas cabecinhas sonolentas misturavam muitas idéias e conceitos. Novos conceitos aprendidos.

- Boa noite Fred e George!

- Ginny!

- Que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Para o seu quarto já!

- Ah... Fred!

- Eu sou o George, garota chata!

- Aonde vocês foram?

- Não interessa!

- Interessa sim!

- Fomos no banheiro!

- Mentiroso!

- Acredite se quiser...

- Não é da sua conta mesmo...

- Eu sei o que vocês estavam fazendo...

- A gente tava mijando...

- No banheiro! E daí?

- Não tavam não...

- E o que essa cabecinha boba acha...

- Que a gente tava fazendo?

- Vocês tavam espiando os outros...

- Pirou bobona?

- Não sou boba, nem burra!

- É sim!

- Vocês tavam vendo todo mundo fazendo... coisas! Coisas com o piu-piu!

Antes que Fred e George pudessem dar uns tapas na pestinha mais nova, ela saiu do quarto deles correndo e às gargalhadas.

- Unf!

- Garota chata!

- Boba!

- Fred será que ela também espia?

- Acho que não, senão a gente já...

- Tinha se esbarrado. É, eu sei... Mas ela sabe...

- Bom alguma coisa ela também já viu.

- E daí, Fred?

- Bom... e daí... nada!

- Fred, acho que todo mundo faz coisas... a gente não faz porque é pequeno e não fica duro!

- E não é grande que nem o Bill, George!

- E grosso, você esqueceu de grosso...

- George... Eu quero ser igual ao Bill quando crescer...

- Eu também vou ser igual a ele!

- Grande e grosso!

- Fred você notou que ele tem sardas no piu-piu também?

- Eu tenho sardas no meu piu-piu!

- Eu não tenho...

- Eu disse que EU vou ser igual a ele!

- Unf!

George achou melhor não comentar as sardas do irmão mais velho. Seria mais seguro mudar de assunto para Fred não curtir com ele até o dia clarear.

- Fred e aquilo que a mamãe tava fazendo?

- Eu nunca imaginei...

- Nem eu...

- George, eu achei que era só ficar duro e enfiar o piu-piu em algum lugar...

- Ou fazer igual ao Percy...

- Esfregar... Mas...

- Lamber?!

- Nunca George!

- Fred...

- Hum?

- Quando a gente for grande...

- Eu vou fazer com você igual ao Bill faz com o Charlie...

- Mas se nascer sarda no meu piu-piu eu faço com você também!

- Bom... Tá combinado!

- Boa noite Fred!

- Boa noite George.

Os meninos caíram na gargalhada pela última vez antes de adormecerem.

Fim!


End file.
